


Celebratory Apologies

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [30]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, Fluff, Gen, Getting Back Together, Humor, M/M, Oscars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie and John broke up in the 90s. Roger, Brian, and Joe schemed to get them to meet again. It all comes to a head Oscars night





	Celebratory Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post!

Freddie stops at the photographer’s request. Roger is only a couple of feet away from the mark. He wonders where Brian has wandered off too. It’s rare these days to see one without the other in public. He wraps an arm around Roger’s shoulders and smiles.

A little in front of him Gwilym and Joe fight over getting a pair photo with Ben. Gwilym wins and Joe pouts.

“So, where’s Brian run off too,” Freddie says between a mild smile, “finally stand you up?”

Roger shoves against him and they move to the next spot, “no, he went to get his plus one.”

Joe’s pout turns into a wicked grin. Freddie has spent enough around him to know that only means there’s punchline coming. Both Gwilym and Ben looks surprised, they look to Roger for help.

Roger ignores them and positions them and the next spot. Some reporters shout questions. Freddie expertly ignores them and tries to figure out Roger’s game. It seems more like it was a conspiracy between Roger, Brian, and Joe. Freddie wonders if he can catch Rami before he goes for the pre-show interview to see if he knows anything because obviously, the other two are out of the loop. Which means that no one else would even have a chance at knowing, if Joe didn’t tell his usual partners in crime.

Hold on.

Freddie narrows his eyes at Roger, “what did you do?”

Roger tilts his head in an infuriatingly charming way but doesn’t answer. They can’t cause a scene now, not when they’re about to open the Oscars, but once they’re done. He sees Roger’s flick to a second entrance to the red carpet. What they’ve got planned must be happening before the show.

“Don’t ruin this night for the boys.”

“I don’t think anything can ruin Joe’s night,” Roger replies, “but it shouldn’t interfere with their night.”

Freddie glances at Joe who’s been welcomed back by Gwilym and they’re joking about something. Roger leads him a little further down the carpet, they’re nearing the second entrance and a second limo pulls over. He sees familiar white curls before he fully realizes that Brian May is getting out of the limo.

Roger has settled behind him, apparently prepared to do something. It makes Freddie worry more about what exactly the two stooges have done without his knowledge, perhaps three if he includes Joe in their troublemaking. Tonight isn’t the night to play pranks. Freddie sighs, Brian would know this, which means it’s probably not a detrimental surprise.

Or that’s what he thought until he saw the once incredibly familiar features climb out behind Brian.

“You- what- how did you,” Freddie takes a deep breath, “what?”

“Joe may or may not have spawned this,” Roger says airily, “he got completely hammered one night during the Japan leg of the press tour and sobbed into Brian’s shirt about how he never got to meet John. Brian called John to ask if he’d make this _one_ exception, and John replied with his usual bite.”

“That he’d do it if we were nominated for an Oscar?” Freddie arches an eyebrow.

“He’s playing with us if that helps,” Roger smiles sheepishly, “c’mon it’ll be good for you two. You haven’t spoken since… then right?”

Freddie only keeps himself from smacking Roger across the head because Joe looks like he’s practically vibrating with excitement (Ben has a hand on his wrist) and two, Freddie really does want an opportunity to fix the mistake of thirty years ago. At least John is willing to play with them again.

Brian guides John to them, and the photographers go wild capturing the “Queen reunion.”

“Freddie,” John nods.

“John.”

Brian shares a nervous look with Roger. They’re soon ushered to the next photo spot. John looks unsurprisingly handsome in his dark green tuxedo, hopefully, Roger and Brian thought ahead enough to get a stage get-up for him. Freddie is grateful that they haven’t had time to talk yet. He has no idea what he’s going to say.

* * *

They don’t get the time until the after party is winding down. Freddie watches with some fondness as the boys take over one couch in differing states of drunkenness. Joe has finally be wrangled away from John by either a clingy Ben or thoughtful Gwil.

Those boys are truly the best to play them. He’s glad he’s had a small part in helping them forge a friendship for life, and he’s more than a little thrilled (and vain) that it looks so much like the one he shared with Queen. Less sex though, if one discounts Rami and Lucy as well as Allen and his new wife.

“So, you’ve gotten an Oscar, or at least the man playing you has gotten it.”

Freddie doesn’t quite jump, but John’s dry voice does cut off his thoughts abruptly.

“You’ve spoken with Rami? He’s a dear.”

“Not the personality I would’ve expected for someone who embodies you.”

Freddie laughs, “there was a time I was painfully shy.”

“Was that before or after the sequin body suits?”

John grins slightly. Freddie lowers his guard a little more. Now isn’t the time for that conversation, but John isn’t waving any of his flags that mean Freddie should tread lightly.

“Thank you for coming out tonight. The crowd did seem to get into it,” Freddie replies softly, “both Joe and Brian assure me the fans loved it.”

“Yes well, thirty years should be enough to nurse any wounded heart.”

“I’m sorry for that, but I felt I would have regretted it had I not done so.”

John shakes his head, “you did me the courtesy of talking to me first.”

They fall silent for a second as they watch a weary Roger and Brian duo check on the boys. The only one still awake is Gwil, but even he seems to be fading fast.

“Tonight is about celebrating Queen. We can talk about the future tomorrow.”

Freddie raises the remainder of his Champaign and knocks it against John’s own glass.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below!! or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
